


I Wish I’d Come Sooner

by tom_the_holland



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Clubbing, Fluff, Help, M/M, Multi, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	I Wish I’d Come Sooner

It was Joe’s 20th birthday and he had taken Nick to a club in Vegas. Joe had been clubbing a pot before, but it was Nick’s first time and the bright lights and loud music weren’t really his thing. 

Joe disappeared quite quickly, sucked into a crowd of people at the front of the room, leaving Nick at the back near the bar.

A girl came up to him, propping herself onto a barstool next to him. “Hey,” she said, “I’m Trish.”

“I’m Nick,” he replied starkly. He could faintly see Joe in the crowd up front.

“Jonas, right?” Trish asked.

“Yeah.” Nick sat down next to her.

“It’s great to meet you,” Trish said, her hand on Nick’s knee. So she was THAT type of fan, Nick thought. She was pretty, Nick thought he might see where things went. It’s not like they were fucking, or anything.

“How old are you?” Nick asked. “This club’s a 20+ and you don’t look older than 20.”

“I’m seventeen,” she said.

“Me too,” Nick replied.

Their conversation was awkward and forced for a while but soon it got easier. The longer they talked, the hornier Trish got, apparently.

Her hand had worked its way up his leg and, before he knew it they were making out.

“I’m just gonna go freshen up,” she said and walked towards the toilet.

Nick looked towards the giant mosh pit at the front of the room. Where was Joe? 

Nick got up and walked to the front of the room. He definitely wasn’t here.

He went to the men’s room to check that he was ok.

Nick walked over to the urinals but nobody was there. One by one he opened the stall doors. All of them were empty except the handicapped stall. When he nudged the door for that, a man’s voice that wasn’t Joe’s said, “Occupied.”

But then Nick heard some sort of whispering. From the handicapped stall. It might’ve been Joe.

“Please don’t do this,” the whispers said. Nick went into the stall next to the handicapped stall and put his ear up against the wall. He couldn’t hear any better.

Quietly, Nick stood on the toilet seat and leaned over the wall between the stalls.

He could see a man, about 40 (way too old to be in a club), and... Joe! It was Joe!

Joe’s shirt was on the floor and his belt was undone, his pants sagging open. Joe was backed up into the corner of the stall with the man in front of him, unbuckling his own belt.

Nick could see the door was locked and he knew he couldn’t open it, so he pulled himself up the stall wall and squeezed through the gap at the top, falling into the handicapped stall.

The man looked around and Nick could see the tears rolling down his face. 

Nick punched the man as hard as he could in the face. The man went down.

The adrenaline numbed Nick’s broken finger. The man wasn’t getting up, but he was groaning on the floor. Nick kicked him, hard, in the face.

He was unconscious.

“Joe,” Nick asked, stepping towards his shirtless brother, “what happened?”

Joe didn’t say anything, he just hugged his brother tight, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Put your shirt back on,” Nick said, “we’re going.”

Joe nodded numbly, reaching for his shirt. He put it on slowly, emptily.

Nick opened the stall door and walked out, his arm around Joe’s waist, Joe’s arm around his shoulders.

*

They got to the hotel around midnight. Neither of them had said a word. Joe still hadn’t done his pants back up. He was in shock.

“Why don’t you get into bed,” Nick said.

Joe nodded, his eyes fixed on the hotel window. He pulled off his shirt and pants, climbing under the covers.

Nick led next to him. Joe started crying again.

“I’m so sorry,” Nick said, hugging Joe again. Joe didn’t hug back. Nick kissed Joe’s neck, feeling tears surface in his own eyes.

“That... that man would’ve-“

“I know, Joe.”

*

Nick woke up at about 3 in the morning. Joe was still asleep. They were in the same bed, Nick hadn’t wanted to leave him on his own.

The tears were dried on Joe’s face.

Nick watched him for a while, feeling emotions he hadn’t felt before. He had watched his brother, helpless, about to be raped by that man.

If he’d gotten there a minute later, he would’ve raped Joe. A minute earlier and it would never have happened.

Joe began to stir.

“It’s ok,” Nick chided, “I’m here.”

Joe rolled over to Nick’s side of the bed, rolling Nick onto his back.

Nick wrapped his arm around Joe’s head and Joe fell asleep in Nick’s armpit groove.

Nick gently stroked his back while he slept. He kissed Joe’s cheek softly.

He loved Joe. More than anything in the world. The adrenaline hadn’t really worn off yet but his hand was starting to hurt.

“Nick...” Joe muttered.

“I’m here,” Nick said.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Joe.”


End file.
